1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabrication method of a semiconductor structure, and more particularly, to a fabrication method of a semiconductor structure using the boron doped region to limit the forming area of the recess.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the sake of increasing the carrier mobility of the semiconductor structure, a compressive stress or tensile stress can be optionally applied to the gate channel. In conventional arts, a selective epitaxial growth (SEG) process is used to forma compressive stress. For example, after the formation of a gate on a silicon substrate, a silicon-germanium (SiGe) epitaxial structure is formed in the predetermined location, in which the lattice arrangement of silicon (Si) and germanium (Ge) are similar to each other. Since the lattice constant of the SiGe layer is larger than a lattice constant of Si, accordingly, the band structure of Si may be changed, and the compressive stress is then formed and applied to the channel region of a PMOS transistor, thereby increasing the carrier mobility in the channel region, as well as increasing the efficiency of the PMOS transistor. On the other hand, a silicon carbide (SiC) epitaxial structure can be optionally formed in the silicon substrate of a NMOS transistor, to apply the tensile stress to the channel region of the NMOS transistor.
While the foregoing method can improve the carrier mobility in the channel region, said method also has led to the difficulty of the overall fabrication process and the process control, especially under the trend of miniaturization of semiconductor device dimensions. For example, conventional arts usually define a recess region in the silicon substrate, and further form the SiGe epitaxial structure in the recess region. However, when the semiconductor device is increasingly miniaturized, it can fail to precisely define the forming position of the recess region. Thus, it is easy to cause some drawbacks, such as damages to the light doped drain (LDD) region leading to short channel effect, resulting in increased leakage current, such that, the quality, and the efficiency of the components will be dramatically affected.
Hence, there is a need of proving a novel fabrication method of a semiconductor structure, to obtain more reliable semiconductor device.